La decisión de Narcissa
by Miss Lefroy Black
Summary: Lucius quiere que Narcissa se una a los mortífagos, pero ella tiene un buen motivo para no querer serlo.


**Nada del Potterverso me pertenece.**

**Disclaimer: ****_Este fic participa en el reto "Estados de Sangre" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._**

**_Estatus de sangre: Pura._**

**_Palabras: 999_**

* * *

Aparentemente, la vida de Narcissa Malfoy era plenamente perfecta. Casada con el hombre de su vida, tenía todo lo que deseaba, no le faltaba nada; pronto sería bendecida con el regalo de ser madre. Pero había algo en la mente de Narcissa que turbaba sus sueños cada noche. La sola idea de perder lo que más quería en este mundo, hacía que se le removiera todo por dentro y le impedía conciliar el sueño.

Aquella noche se levantó a medianoche. Un sudor frío le recorría el cuerpo. Miró a su esposo y salió sigilosamente por la puerta, procurando no despertarlo. Bajó despacio las escaleras y caminó hasta la cocina. Buscó con la mirada al elfo doméstico y, al no encontrarlo allí, abrió la puerta del sótano, encendiendo la luz con su varita.

—¡Dobby!—dijo en un grito apagado. Apenas parpadeó un par de veces y el elfo estaba ante ella.  
—¿Sí, mi ama?—preguntó de inmediato Dobby, mirándola con sus enormes ojos—¿Desea algo?  
—No puedo dormir. Caliéntame un poco de leche—y el elfo salió disparado hacia la cocina, donde comenzó a trastear cacerolas armando jaleo—¡Ssshhh! ¡Vas a despertar al señor!  
—Lo siento, ama—contestó Dobby, agachando la cabeza y golpeándosela contra la encimera a modo de castigo, formando otro escándalo.  
—¿Quieres hacer el favor de parar y hacer lo que he pedido?—ordenó Narcissa, irritada. Se masajeó las sienes, cerró los ojos y se sentó en una de las sillas de la cocina.

Minutos más tarde, Dobby le sirvió lo que le pidió y, con un gesto con la mano, le ordenó que se retirara. En ese instante, apareció Lucius por la puerta, medio dormido.

—¿Narcissa? ¿Estás bien, ocurre algo?—dijo mientras se acercaba a su esposa, con expresión de preocupación—Tienes mala cara...  
—Tranquilo, no es nada—contestó con una sonrisa seca, casi inexpresiva.  
—¿Necesitas que llame a alguien?—su rostro reflejaba más de inquietud.  
—No creo que sea necesario—respondió acariciándose suavemente su voluptuosa barriga—. Es el bebé que está inquieto y no me deja dormir.

Lucius se sentó en la silla de enfrente de Narcissa y le tomó de la mano, para tranquilizarla.

—Bueno, queda poco.  
—Sí, sólo unas pocas semanas—sonrió Narcissa.  
—Estoy deseando que nazca...  
—Sí, yo también estoy ansiosa por verle la carita a nuestro hijo y...  
—...Así podrás al fin unirte a nosotros sin problemas, como planeamos.—le interrumpió.  
—¿Es que sólo piensas en eso?—replicó Narcissa, furiosa.  
—¿Y tú no?—la miró sorprendido— Narcissa, esto ya lo hemos hablado. Quedamos que, en cuanto dieras a luz, te unirías con nosotros, ¿recuerdas?  
—También recuerdo que dije que lo pensaría...  
—¿No te estarás echando atrás justo ahora?—el tono de Lucius cada vez se levantaba más y se puso en pie, inquieto.  
—Yo nunca dije nada al respecto—dijo seriamente, mirando fijamente a su esposo—. Y, precisamente por nuestro hijo, no debería unirme a vosotros.  
—No me puedes hacer esto, Narcissa—dijo molesto. Aunque en sus ojos se podían reflejar desesperación en ellos—. Todo el mundo está esperando que lo hagas. No puedeste echar atrás.  
—¿Es que no lo entiendes, Lucius?—dijo entrecerrando los ojos, sin dejar de mirarle— Estamos en plena guerra y por lo visto no tienes ni idea de lo que sufro cada vez que sales por esa puerta, sin saber si vas a regresar por ella o si tendré que criar a nuestro hijo yo sola. ¿Y si nos pasara algo a ambos? ¿Qué sería de él?  
—Cissy—comenzó, con voz tranquilizadora—, no debes temer. Eres una gran bruja y sé que podrás con todo aquel que se te ponga por delante.  
—Veo que sigues sin entenderlo, Lucius—prosiguió, irritada—. No dejaré que mi hijo acabe en manos ajenas a las mías. No, señor...  
—Pero es que no nos va a pasar nada, Narcissa. Si te unes, tendremos muchas más posibilidades de poder ser los confidentes más cercanos del Señor Tenebroso. Podremos tener el poder que siempre quisimos, podremos...  
—¡He dicho que no, Lucius!—le cortó, de repente, haciendo que éste la mire, sobresaltado.  
—No seas tan tajante con esto. No podemos dejar pasar esta oportunidad que se nos ofrece. Además—continuó—, en el hipotético caso de que nos pasara algo (que no será así), siempre podría hacerse cargo... no sé, alguna de tus hermanas, tal vez...  
—¿Cuáles hermanas? ¿La traidora a la sangre de Andrómeda o la loca desquiciada de Bellatrix?—ahora era ella la que levantaba la voz—¿Por qué no se lo entregamos directamente al Señor Tenebroso para terminar de ser una locura de remate?  
—Narcissa, por favor, piénsalo bien...  
—La decisión está tomada, Lucius. No quiero que Draco acabe en las peores manos...

En ese preciso instante Lucius levantó la vista hacia su mujer. Hasta ese momento, no había pensado en que su hijo podría ser un varón.  
—¿Qué... qué has dicho?—dijo algo anonadado.  
—He dicho que no quiero que acabe en las peores manos...  
—No, lo otro, su... su nombre. ¿Va a ser niño?—en su mirada parecía demostrar alegría por la noticia—¿Te lo han dicho o...?  
—No, no... —contestó con voz más tranquila—, es algo que intuyo desde hace unos meses. Hace unas semanas, pensé en posibles nombres y... Draco me gusta para él.  
—Vaya... siempre pensé que, si fuese chico, llevaría mi nombre.  
—Y lo llevará—concluyó la joven—, pero debes dejar que me mantenga al margen.  
—Está bien, pero con una condición.  
—¿Cual?

Lucius hizo una pequeña pausa antes de proseguir.

—Que, cuando tenga la edad suficiente, se una a nosotros.

Narcissa lo miró, desafiante.

—Ya veremos.  
—Cissy, mi amor—el tono meloso en la voz de Lucius tranquilizó ligeramente a Narcissa, que suspiró mientras éste se acercaba despacio a ella—, te prometo que siempre os cuidaré y que nunca jamás os pasará nada. ¿Entendido?

Se acercó a ella, le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y la miró a los ojos.

—Lo prometo. Por Draco.

* * *

**N.D.A:**_ Esta idea me vino a la mente justo un día antes de que se abriera el reto y me ha venido de perlas. Y encima, me tocó el estatus que quería, precisamente. Lo mío es potra y lo demás es tontería. xD_

_Ni siquiera sé por qué se me vino a la mente esta idea. Supongo que fue porque me dio por pensar en cual sería la causa de que Narcissa jamás hubiese sido mortífaga. Y, en mi canon mental, su razón era su hijo. Ella apoyaba a su marido en todo lo que hacía, pero yo creo que jamás lo fue por miedo a que Draco acabara sin padres y prefirió mantenerse al margen (dentro de lo que cabe, que se sabe que nunca lo estuvo del todo, ya que estaba a favor de ellos). Pero ella nunca estuvo de acuerdo en que su hijo acabara siendo mortífago. Y, de ahí, mi teoría de que no lo fue por él._

_En cuanto a Lucius, no he querido dejar su particular arrogancia, pero también quería que se viera su lado más tierno. Yo siempre me lo he imaginado siendo afectuoso con Narcissa, pero sin llegar a ser un empalagoso, solo lo justo._

_En fin, eso ha sido todo. Espero que hayas disfrutado de esta pequeña historia como yo lo he hecho escribiéndola. Y si ya me dejas un review con tus impresiones (aunque sea para decirme que acabas de vomitar arco iris xD), pues me harías muy feliz. :D_

_Un saludo muy grande._

_**Miss Lefroy**_


End file.
